


Ordering a Pizza

by EZM2016



Series: Pizza Delivery [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Tony calls Steve for help, and can’t explain what’s going on, so he hopes Steve gets the hint
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Pizza Delivery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565041
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Ordering a Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This was all me, so don’t blame Kat for this awful writing! Haha. I left it open for a second part of this one gets some good feedback. Enjoy!

Tony stumbled backwards, catching himself against the island in the kitchen. “I’m sorry” he said, softly, trying not to anger the other man any more. 

“Of course you’re sorry!” The other man spat, punching the wall one last time, causing Tony to flinch. 

Tony sighed to himself, letting his shoulders relax,letting out a shaky breath as he righted himself. 

Lane just plopped down in his recliner, anger like it wasn’t even there, opening another beer. “Hey babe, I’m hungry.” He called back to Tony sweetly. “Sure.” Tony readily agreed, wiping his forehead where he had a small cut that was still bleeding, flinching at the pain. 

“I’ll order a pizza.” He said softly and got an affirmative grunt in response. Tony took a deep breath, pulling out his phone, licking his lip and frowning at the taste of blood, great his lip was busted too. 

Tony went to the local pizza place’s contact in his phone, thumb hovering over the number. It only took him a moment to back out and dial a number he knew by heart, he definitely didn’t keep THIS number in his phone. 

After one more shaky breath he pressed call and placed it to his ear, already pacing. 

“Hello?” Came a sleepy, familiar, voice and it took his whole being not to start crying and begging this man to come. 

“I need to order a pizza.” He said calmly as possible, still pacing, watching Lane out of the corner of his eye. 

The blonde on the other end of the phone frowned, recognizing the voice. “Tony?” He asked, confused. “It’s been almost four years and you’re prank calling me?” He asked slowly, still half asleep and confused. 

Tony resisted the urge to bite his lip, knowing it would hurt. 

“I know, no, pepperoni, can you say how long?.” He hummed, still pacing. 

Steve sat up, still frowning, throwing his covers off. “Tony,are you okay?” He asked, noticing his former best friend’s tone. 

“No, it’s 413 maple way.” Tony replied, getting a raised eyebrow from Lane. “New person” he said in explanation, heart about to pound out of his chest. He held in a relieved sigh when lane just nodded, going back to his football game. 

“Is there someone there you can’t talk in front of?” He finally asked, buttoning his pants and sliding a T-shirt on and slipping his boots on. 

“Yep, onions too. Can you say how long?” He asked again. 

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes” Steve decided “I’m going to call the cops on my way.” He advised. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon, I’ll turn on my porch light on” Tony said, trying to keep the shaking from his voice as he ended the call and deleted the call history. 

Steve was on his way before the phone call was ended completely. 


End file.
